


Alone (You are never!)

by The_Inheritor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Feeling Isolated, Fluff and Angst, Link is down, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Mipha - Freeform, Of which Link does mosf of it., Sidon is never down (well not in public anyway), Talking, discussions, possible depression, vocal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Since defeating the Calamity, Link has felt more and more out of place in the world.There are many around him who look up to him, believe in him wholely, perhaps even idolize him.But for him it's not so easy...there's a 100 year gap seperating them all, and in the peace that followed Calamity's Fall......it's starting to get to him and Sidon is having none of that.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Alone (You are never!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first ever delve into the world of Zelda, namely Breath of the Wild, which I have had the fortune of playing during quarantine.
> 
> This game is my life right now. I have so many headcanons and stories bubbling about in my noggin...
> 
> I have to admit that beforehand, I was aware of this pairing. I'd seen some of the art on tumblr, pinterest and...*clears throat*...other websites (>.<)  
> Anyway I felt I'd give this a go...this isn't really a slash at this point. Might write some more in the future...depending on circumstances ofcourse.  
> \---  
> Those of you who have read my previous works...this was written by me -- Expect errors, typos and word bugs (bzz.)  
> If you liked this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, and be well. (^.^)/

**Alone (You are never!)  
**

* * *

"You've been here a while, Link." Prince Sidon's voice snaps Link out of his thoughtful daze. "I thought you would have moved on by now." 

"I can leave if I'm overstaying my welcome." Link replies instantly, standing upright at the balcony he'd been leaning on. "I don't mean to linger, I just-" 

"-What makes you think that?" Sidon looks at him, eyes widening, smile disappearing. "You know you are always welcome here, for as long as you like."

Link seems to deflate at that, turning back to the balcony and slumping forwards on it. He doesn't say anything for a pause, just stares down on the Domain, a sea of merchants, traders and residents. There are also some Rito and Goron's present too, they'd been in and out since Dorephan lifted the border lockdown.

"Is something the matter, friend?" Sidon asks next, stepping to his left, trying to get a better look at his face. "You don't seem yourself right now."

"Got a lot of stuff on in this head of mine." Link says, his voice muffled by his arms. "Needed to find somewhere to get away from it all."

"What's on your mind?" Sidon asks next. "Perhaps I can help in some way?" 

"You are capable of many amazing things, Sidon..." Link sighs, his small, sad smile hidden in his arms. "But I doubt you can do anything about this."

"Try me."

Link glances up at him. There was something so heart-warming about the Prince's smile, the way his eyes shone in the dim light from outside. With a heavy sigh, he looks back. 

"I'm lonely..."

"You're what?" Sidon inclines his head. 

"Everywhere I go, people are so nice and welcoming. They take me into their homes, their lives... But I don't feel included, or like I'm any part of of it..." Link says. "Even back in Castle Town, when I'm with Zelda and everyone else...I still don't feel right. I feel like I'm viewing things from outside, like there's some sort of barrier, a hundred years of distance separating me from everyone else."

"You are referring to your memory loss?" Sidon guesses, when Link looks his way again, he explains himself. "Princess Zelda told me about it last time she visited, about how it's been affecting you."

"There's an example..." Link gestures down from where they are standing, at the large statue of Mipha at the base of the steps. "Your sister...I know her name, I know her face. I remember the stuff I did with her, but at the same time...I feel like the person who knew her, who loved her...died a hundred years ago."

"He didn't die." Sidon says. "He's standing right here in front of me." 

"Physically maybe." Link nods then shakes his head in quick succession. "Of the Mind? No...that person is long gone...and I hate it. Everyone I knew from before, everyone who looks upon me with such awe and love...I don't know any of them, and I'm not deserving of their kindness, of their love-"

"-Nonsense!" Sidon suddenly barks a surprised laugh. "You are deserving of everything you have and so much more. You singlehandedly saved the world from total destruction." 

"Hyrule is already in ruins." Link says. "I have memories of cities, lit up in the night, magnificent structures, built by cultures and civilizations older than we can comprehend...this place, this wasteland, is nothing compared to all that."

"It may not be what it once was." Sidon places a hand on his shoulder. "But it could be allot worse. If the Calamity had reached it's full power and broken free...we would not be here having this conversation...it's thanks to you that never happened."

"You know, I went into that fight wanting to die." Link suddenly says, it comes up from his stomach as he seems to shift as he says it. Or maybe it was an instinctual reaction to Sidon flinching next to him. "I was prepared to fight that monster to the death...and I hoped-...I really did hope...hell I prayed it would have taken me with it."

"Why?" the Princes breathes.

"Weren't you listening?" Link's head turns suddenly, his eyes narrow. "No. Of course you weren't. Nobody ever takes me seriously when I actually speak my mind, when I tell them how I feel."

With a grunt he leans forwards, his chin resting on his forearms. "It's no wonder that my pervious self kept his mouth shut."

"I wasn't questioning what you were thinking." Sidon says carefully. "Nor was I doubting the truth behind your words. I am just baffled as to why you could think that way? Why you could want that?"

"You're not the only one..."

Sidon nods slowly at that, looking back out on the Domain. After a moment or two of cold silence, he takes a deep breath. "You know, when my sister died I was but a guppy...a small child without a care in the world. I had no real idea what had actually happened. I was aware of her absence in my world...and what later turned out to be my Father's grief...but not what had had befallen our people, or the role I was suddenly being thrust head-first into."

Reaching up he rubs at his left shoulder for as a chill comes over him. "As I grew older, and I started to comprehend the nature of who I'd become, and who I was one day going to be...the loss of my sister became more and more apparent, because of how lonely I truly was. Sure my Father was around, but he was so consumed by his duties and his own grief that he couldn't do much to help..."

He glances in Links direction. "I have had many dark nights here, some of them I would never wish upon anyone, let alone have the misfortune of living again, myself. I learned and came to terms with many things in the time that followed. And one of the things I learned was that you don't know true loneliness until you are at your worst and you have nobody to turn to, no shoulder to lean or cry on."

A pause.

"You have so many people here, and out there..." Sidon gestures out of the Domain to the mountains beyond. "...who truly care about you, who are with you in every step you take, rooting for you, supporting you through your trials, picking you up when you fall, and welcoming you with open arms when you come home."

Another pause, this one a tad bit longer. 

"You are loved, Link...by so many." he says next. "And you are never alone. We will always be here for you. No matter what."

The third and final pause that follows feels like an eternity, but for Sidon it's all worth it when the Hylian next to him speaks once again. "I guess I can add that to my ever-growing list of things I admire about you."

"I'm sorry?" the Prince looks at him, eyes widening a fraction.

Without any warning, he's almost half-tackled in a hug. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them. It's how they usually greeted each other whenever Link would come to visit after a period of travel. This time it was just unexpected.

"Thank you..." Link says into his side. "I think I needed that."

Sidon closes the embrace by putting an arm around him. "Anytime, my friend."  
  
\---  


**Author's Note:**

> Sidon - "They say that love is an uninvited guest, it appears where you least expect it."  
> Link - "Is that why you keep on barging into my room back at the Domain?"  
> Sidon - "..."  
> Link - "Hey, you're turning blue...is that normal? Are you okay!?"  
> \---  
> I hope this was of a quality that you guys find satisfying. Much like our favorite Zora, I barged into this fandom from another...I really hope this is up to standards.  
> Once again, take care out there...all of you. Be well.  
> See you in the next one! (^.^)/


End file.
